


Rey's Okay

by kataangfanficer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mommy Issues, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Sex Work, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Relationships: Zorii Bliss/Rey
Kudos: 21





	Rey's Okay

"When I needed more food...or got bored."

"So..." Zorii wanted to make sure Rey's feelings were clear before she made any comments. "You got some enjoyment out of it?"

Rey and Zorii sat side by side on the edge of a half-made bed. Discarded clothing was scattered around the floor. Zorii had nothing left on but a black thong. Rey wore a pair of tight white pants. She slouched, cradling Zorii's helmet and pressing it to her bare chest.

"I think so," she said, visibly attempting to analyze a part of her life she hadn't thought of in a while. "Yeah... Yeah, I think I did. It was scary at first. But then it became strangely comforting. Maybe I just liked having a new routine. Once I figured out how it all worked, I always felt in control. Sometimes if I was lucky, I've have someone to talk to, even if it was just for a little while."

Zorii still hesitated to bring her own thoughts into the mix. She assumed she'd gotten to know Rey pretty well over the last few months, but this was uncharted territory and not at all how she'd imagined her new friend's life. Despite Rey's struggles, she never truly lost her natural warmth and kindness, making it hard to believe anything questionable had happened during her scavenger days.

"I never told Leia," said Rey, almost sounding disappointed. "I don't know if I was embarrassed or just never found the right time. Somehow I think she knew something like that had happened."

"So none of them were bad to you?" asked Zorii, unable to hide her concern.

"A few in the beginning, but I took care of them. And I made sure to be more careful with who I allowed to be with me." Rey took a moment to gather her thoughts, running her fingers across the intricate parts of Zorii's helmet. "When I relaxed and focused, I was able to almost feel their intentions. Of course at the time, I didn't know how I could do that. I think most of them were just tired and lonely, like I was."

"Sounds like you were the Niima Outpost sex therapist," Zorii blurted out, not meaning to make light of the whole thing.

Rey laughed. "I guess I was."

Zorii took Rey's hand, relieved she hadn't offended her.

"And here I thought I'd scored General Leia's little bedroom pet, not the queen of cock." Zorii loved Rey's smile and couldn't resist pushing her to laugh a little more.

Rey covered her face and blushed. It felt good to finally be able to talk about this part of her life with someone. It made it feel less strange, and Zorii seemed to get it. There was no pity in her eyes.

"Seriously though," said Zorii, grabbing Rey's arm in that aggressively gentle way she did, "I'm glad you told me."

"Me too." The way Rey smiled made it Zorii's turn to blush. She suddenly hated not having her helmet on.

"And good to know that ass of yours can take a pounding."

.....

Zorii grunted, digging her fingers into Rey's tight cheeks. It had been a long time since Rey was taken like this. She panted and drooled onto her pillow, moaning so much she barely sounded like herself. Zorii had put on some loud music. It wasn't to Rey's taste at all, but she kept that to herself.

"What would people say if they found out the hero of the Resistance was nothing more than a little slut?" Zorii spanked her until there was a noticeable handprint. She hadn't expected to get so worked up after Rey's confession. But imagining Rey's face covered with multiple loads of cum was somehow endearing. Zorii kept that particular thought to herself.

Rey smiled and cuddled her pillow, realizing a weight had been lifted. Tonight she wasn't Rey Skywalker, she was just Rey: not the Rey that had to inspire and protect but the Rey that survived and found joy where and when she could.

"Is my cock big enough of the Cock Queen of Jakku?"

Rey smothered a laugh. "Mhmm."

"Fuck yeah it is!" 

Zorii tugged on Rey's top hair bun. The young Jedi moaned Zorii's name: something Rey knew she liked. It took some time before Rey had grown comfortable moaning in front of Leia. It had always embarrassed her a little. Something about Leia's presence held her back. But everything about Zorii's personality encouraged it.

Now that she'd gotten Rey going, Zorii pulled out and tossed her strap-on across the room as if it were useless junk. She spanked Rey's ass one more time before flipping her over onto her back. Rey looked so ready for what came next. Zorii kissed Rey's tidy little bush, watching her breathe as she thrust her fingers inside her.

Despite her mind flying in a thousand directions, Rey took a moment to really look at Zorii. For the first few weeks they knew each other, Rey had never seen her face, not even her eyes. The first time she saw her face was when Zorii needed to borrow some clothes from Poe. He gave her some old Resistance stuff he had lying around, way less flashy than what Zorii was used to. 

While Rey and Finn had been training, Zorii came to visit wearing that outfit. Rey fell for her all over again. She reintroduced herself, not even recognizing Zorii's voice without the muffle of her helmet. Of course, Zorii milked the opportunity to mess with Rey as long as she could. She kept noticing confused looks on Rey's face as she tried to figure out where she knew this woman from.

While Zorii licked and kissed between Rey's legs, Rey reached out to touch her face. "I love your face."

Zorii laughed and buried her face in Rey's pussy. To punish Zorii for making fun of her, Rey smooshed Zorii's face between her thighs. Zorii pretended to suffocate, failing her arms and legs around.

Rey couldn't imagine not having her around. Sometimes she would kiss the black visor on her helmet, smudging it up, until Zorii would sigh and take the whole thing off for her. Rey loved being able to tease her in public. She and Leia had kept everything between them private to the very end. Zorii was her first official relationship. Of course, Zorii had no problem fighting back. She'd take any chance to pinch Rey's ass when no one was looking. Sometimes she didn't care if anyone saw.

Rey leaned her head back and moaned, crossing her ankles on Zorii's back. Zorii kissed Rey's wet lips and pressed the full weight of her tongue against her clit, letting her breath tickle her. Soon Zorii's licking became more and more deliberate. She knew how to pace herself, and she could feel how tense Rey had gotten. The girl's moans turned to gasps. Zorii gripped Rey's thighs, keeping her pace. Rey's right hand reached out to her side in a trembling fist. On the other side of the room, Rey's water bottle cracked open, leaking onto the floor.

"Mommy..." Rey gasped, almost inaudibly.

Zorii stopped. This was new. Breaking things wasn't, but this was. Giving her tongue a moment's rest, she pressed her face to Rey's thigh while her fingers massaged Rey's pussy. Zorii waited to see if she'd say it again. 

She cared too much about this lost little Jedi to ignore something like that. Had it been anyone else, she'd only have fucked her harder. But there was still enough sadness locked away in Rey for Zorii to worry, and she'd gotten a pretty extensive rundown of her family history. Rey wouldn't just throw a word like that around, at least Zorii didn't think she would. She wished she could ask General Organa if this was a normal thing for Rey.

Not really knowing how to address it, or if it was silly to even bother, Zorii sighed and went back to it. But she was little more cautious going forward. She placed a hand on Rey's stomach, which Rey immediately met with hers. She gripped Zorii's fingers as her own still trembled. Zorii's licks were slower but no less precise.

"Mommy..."

There it was again. Maybe it was best not to overanalyse Rey's choice of words, if it was even a choice at all. Zorii went back to business. Rey whined and reached down to grab Zorii's head, pressing her legs together and almost smothering her for real this time.

"Kiss me..." Rey said, sounding almost desperate. "Kiss me!"

Zorii crawled up and gave Rey what she needed. She left Rey's pussy alone, using her hand to caress the girl's arm. Zorii's kisses were slow, ending in gentle bites. Suddenly Zorii felt tears against Rey's cheeks. She pulled back for a moment, examining her. Rey looked half dazed, but she looked Zorii in the eye, paying no attention to the tears. She bit her lip, reaching a hand down to play with herself. Zorii rubbed her thumb against Rey's cheeks.

"Don't cry." She kissed each cheek multiple times. The wet sound of Rey's fingers was loud enough for Zorii to hear. "I'm not going anywhere."

Rey broke down and grabbed Zorii with both hands, pulling her against her chest.

"You're okay," said Zorii. She pulled a blanket over them, rolling them both over onto their sides.

Sexual breakdowns wasn't what Zorii signed up for, and normally she'd bail on something like this as soon as possible. But this messed up little Jedi was okay, and she had a feeling she'd keep her.


End file.
